Harry Potter and The Snake Blessed
by The Broken Rose
Summary: A family of three moves back to England after many years in America, the youngest of whom hides a secret just as big as her Uncle and Mothers. Who is she, and how is she related to Regulus Black?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Snake Blessed

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognized places or characters from Harry Potter. All rights to Harry Potter people/world go to JK Rowling.

Ch 1: Time to go Home

Terra Warren looks around the small place she had called home the past few years, smiling as she remembered the fun times she had while attending the Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also known to the American Magic Community as Salem's Institute of Wiccan Magic. Turning away from the door she smiles at her mentor, Professor Wilde, standing in the doorway.

"The room is ready for use, Professor, all the safety spells and crystals have been removed." Terra says softly

"We will miss you Miss Warren, you were quite the challenge to all of us here at the Academy." Professor Wilde laughs softly.

"My apologies, Sir. Never did mean to cause such a ruckus." Terra grins some as they walk down the hallway.

"You have never caused a ruckus child, merely a new learning opportunity, I hope the move back to England for your family goes well." The Professor answers as they get to the doorway, holding a hand up in farewell as Terra walks out of the castle "Blessed be Child."

Terra looks back once as she walks away from her secondary home for the past 10 years or so, "Blessed Be" She whispers softly before turning in the spot and Appariting home where her mother and uncle are waiting for her.

"Welcome Home Terra." Her mother greets as she levitates their belongs while packing them up for the return trip to England.

"Thank you mum, how much more to pack til we leave?" She asks as she starts helping pack

"Only a little more, we have most of it done." Her uncle comments as he walks into the parlor, "Going to be odd being back in England after so long being gone."

"Oh come on Reg, its not the being gone that's going to bug you. Its the fact they all think your dead over there." Her mother laughs softly as Regulus Black grimaces

"Don't remind me Trina, and for the record they think you are to." Regulus shoots back at his adoptive sister.

Trina Warren frowns some and shrugs, "No, they think Trina Riddle is dead, not Trina Warren. And its for the best that Riddle is dead and gone..." her voice trails off.

"Ok you two, enough pity party at the thought of you two being "dead"." Terra shakes her head some as she finishes packing her things away.

Without speaking the three finish packing and step into the center of the room where a triquetra is carved into the floor. Trina walks forward into the center and lights a fire in the middle of the design, watching as it turns green then blue, connecting the home to the destination in which they would be landing.

Terra walks into the flames and whispers "Deliver me home." as she drops the floo powder at her feet, vanishing into thin air.

Trina and then Regulus repeat the actions and follow after her, landing on their feet in their new home, a small little English Chateau hidden inside a wooded forest just outside the town of Little Hangleton. Upon their reappearance the wards slowly activated to keep them safe within the walls of the house.

"Mum, I'm going to go see about getting a job, its still pretty early here, should be able to find something by nightfall." Terra says as she looks around the house.

"just be careful dear one, and remember to use Warren until we can figure out who we can trust in the wizarding world." Trina answers as she glances over to Regulus who shrugs some before walking into a nearby room

"Obviously Mum, you did not raise a moron. I'll get back as soon as I can." with a wave of her wand Terra vanished from sight, reappearing just outside Diagon Alley as she pulls out a card. Engraved on the front of the card was a very intricately designed triple W, she flips the card over to read the message once more _'If your ever in London, look us up in Diagon Alley, at the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Sincerely Gred and Forge'_


	2. Dangerous Duo becomes Terrible Trio

Ch 2: Dangerous Duo becomes Terrible Trio

Terra enters Diagon Alley glancing down at the card as directions to the store show up under the invitation. Following them down the street as she walks with care, taking notice of her surrounding. Her wand tip glows a soft blue as she mutters the protection spell she knew by heart to keep herself safe just in case of an attack. Terra smirks a little as she sees the shop, _'talk about a typical theatrics style, must be theirs...'_ she thinks to herself before walking up to a door that has a closed sign in the window, she whispers the unlocking charm and enters the door soundlessly.

"Excuse me miss, but the shops closed, you have to leave." A young man addresses her from behind the register.

"I'm here to see Fred and George Weasley, and I'm not leaving until I speak with the two." she says softly, glancing at the young man.

"Fine, give me a sec to see if they are free for a guest." Ron turns a beat red as he walks into the back rooms where the lab is kept. He knocks on the door having learned the hard way to not barge in on his brothers, "Hey you two, you have a guest at the counter, refuses to leave the bloody store."

George opens the door with a grin, "A guest?"

"What kind of guest?" asks Fred coming to stand behind George.

"Some woman, demanding to see you two louts. And she got in when the door was locked." Ron says in hopes of getting the smiles off their faces.

The twins look at each other and grin, "Say Forge you don't think..." George starts to say,

"That it could be Miz Terra finally come to visit..." Fred finishes Georges sentence before they both run out to the front of the store.

"TERRA!" They shout at the same time rushing over to hug her.

Terra laughs softly, " 'ello boys. Long time no see." she hugs them back with a grin, "So what you chaps up to?"

Fred grins and re-locks the door, "Ron we got this, go ahead and head home."

"Tell mum we will be late to supper if we are able to make it at all." George comments pushing his little brother to the back door and outside as Fred leads Terra into the lab.

Ron stands outside the locked back door bewildered before turning and heading home to relay the messages to their mother.

"Now Terra, what brings you to our neck of London.." Fred starts to say

"Or rather this side of the globe" finishes George with a smirk

"Mum moved us back today...not just gonna be vising Hogwarts anymore, I live in a nearby town." Terra answers cautious of how she worded her answer.

The twins look at each other and grin "Well then that..." George starts to say

"makes our lives a lot more fun" Fred laughs as he finishes the sentence.

Terra raises an eyebrow at the two, "anyways, what did you want me to drop by for?"

Fred and George take her by the arm and guide her out through the shop, "why my dear Terra, "

"We simply need your input on our products..."

"And possible the use of your brillant mind..."

"In developing new merchandise..." The twins alternatively say.

Terra wanders around the shop making random comments about each item which the twins take note of what she says as they watch her.

_*George, what kind do you think she is?* _Fred asks his brother silently on their mental path

_*I'm not too sure Fred, but I think shes a mix of two not just one* _George answers to his twin quietly

_*I think our lives just got a lot more interesting if shes in England now.* _Fred whispers

Terra came to the final area in the store, "Boys, whats this area for?" she asks as she looks over the varied items.

The twins walk up to her, "This is the creature area.." George comments

"Various items to help creatures before their inheritance.." Fred picks up

"Figure out not only what they may be.." George continues

"Providing they dont already know..." Fred chuckles softly

"Confirmation if they do..." George shrugs some

"And help for finding their mates..." Fred smirks at the idea

"This is where we need..." George turns to look at Terra

"Your help." Fred tilts his head as they wait for her answer.

Terra tilts her head as she looks at the objects, "which creatures do you have for so far?" she asks quietly

"Most of the Were creatures, like Werewolf and Werecats, and works on both the ones born and the ones that get turned, Vampires both born and turned." George lists off

"Elf, Nymph, Veela, Naga is still in testing, shifter races like the Pantera." Fred continues

"Thats about all of them right now." George ends the list

"Why is the Naga still in testing?" Terra asks

"Havent been able to find someone with Naga to test it" Fred comments

"people are too afraid after finding out the dark lord has a Naga inheritance" George shakes his head some.

"I'm going to trust that this doesnt leave this store." Terra whispers as she uses wandless magic to silence the area from others hearing. "Hand me the Naga and Werewolf, I have both in me."

Fred and George stare at her speechless before picking up the rune stones made for both creatures and handing them to her.

"I already know who my mates are. If this works like you say it does they will confirm it right?" Terra questions the twins.

"Yes, you should see a gold line," George comments

"The runs from you to them." Fred finishes saying as he exchanges glances with George

Terra nods as she takes a firm hold of both stones, seeing the gold line from her to her mates with a smirk on her lips, "Both stones work boys, but I do have a few tweaking suggestions."

George nods some curiosity in his eyes, "what suggestions?" he asks

Terra smirks, "In a few we will get to them, first I have to let my mom and uncle know I wont be home as soon as I thought I would be." She waves her wand and conjurs her Patronus which turns to look at her, "message to Trina Warren and Reg Warren, I will be later then planned, am at the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley helping some friends out with an experiment." she sends the canine patronus off without another word as she turns to look at the twins


End file.
